


Carolina Hurricanes Primer

by asebi, ologist



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Carolina Hurricanes, Other, Primer, Warning: Image and Link intensive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asebi/pseuds/asebi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ologist/pseuds/ologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A somewhat brief introduction to the Carolina Hurricanes! UPDATED: 06/29/2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Brief History

**Author's Note:**

> We have linked Tumblr posts to our reblogs thereof. This is not to take credit, but rather to ensure that the links will remain valid, as Tumblr culture means URLs are subject to sometimes frequent changes which may be almost impossible to track; we want this to remain as complete as possible for as long as possible. Similarly, for embedded photos we have tried to link to the most original sources we could find.
> 
> We do not link to locked Instagrams or images that we know to have come from locked Instagrams, except in the case of Ryan Murphy, who accepts all follow requests.
> 
> We are only two people so there may be things we neglected to mention or didn’t find. If you know anything that you think should be added or that other people might be interested in, please share it in the comments!
> 
> Thank you to M for the enormous support and to E for 'Canes fact checking. Additional thanks to everyone who read through before publishing and gave us feedback.

(A more detailed timeline can be found [here](http://hurricanes.nhl.com/club/page.htm?id=45638))

The Carolina Hurricanes started life in 1971 as the New England Whalers, not in the NHL, but in the competing [World Hockey Association](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World_Hockey_Association). When the WHA folded in 1979, the team joined the NHL as an expansion team and became the Hartford Whalers. 

In 1994, the Whalers were purchased by Peter Karmanos Jr., Thomas Thewes, and Jim Rutherford, who became President and GM. In 1997 the team was moved to Raleigh, NC and renamed the Carolina Hurricanes. Rutherford has since been replaced by Ron Francis as GM and taken the same job with the Penguins. However, he still retains minority ownership of the Hurricanes. That’s gotta be at least a little bit awkward, right?

On June 19, 2006, the 'Canes won their first Stanley Cup. Following that, the 'Canes have only made the playoffs once, in the 2008-09 season, but hope springs eternal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We are biased people with very biased opinions about the 'Canes. And for the most part, still live in denial about certain unmentionable events.


	2. Player Profiles: Forwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a quick view of the locker room layout for the 2014-2015 season and the nicknames of the players, see [here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1WlJaQbKJS0-e2xfUYXEG621PS_mCwLGisWnPN2upzbc/pubhtml). A more current version will be made available when possible.

### Jordan Staal (Jordy) - A

#11 | C | September 10, 1988 | Thunder Bay, ON, CAN

[ ](http://www.zimbio.com/photos/Jordan+Staal/2010+NHL+Awards+Portraits/RtJBiV5YGsJ)

Jordy grew up playing hockey in a backyard rink with his three brothers. Like the rest of his brothers, hockey was a choice he made to avoid the [fate of becoming a sod farmer](http://canesprimer.tumblr.com/post/126149770163). He was drafted second overall by the Penguins in 2006, won the Cup with them in 2009, and traded to the Hurricanes [on his wedding day](http://www.sportsgrid.com/nhl/staal-wedding-trade/) in June 2012. He’s still pretty popular among Pens fans, and there is constant speculation about whether or not he’ll be going back to them. But for now, he stays here (forever).

 Jordy and his wife Heather have one daughter, [Abigail](https://twitter.com/NHLCanes/status/551095988543561728), who was born January 2, 2015, at 2am in the morning, making her just hours from being a New Year baby. He stayed at the hospital with his wife the whole night before playing a game the very next day. Jordy is very close to his family, especially his brother Eric, who is [his best friend](http://triblive.com/sports/-topstories/3550362-74/staal-penguins-hurricanes), and the reason he came to the ‘Canes in the first place.

Like many people, Jordy has done some questionable things while drunk, including [getting arrested](http://sports.espn.go.com/nhl/news/story?id=2949057), [pinching Hal Gill’s nipples](http://www.pensburgh.com/2010/10/22/1767763/happy-birthday-justinm), and [trying to balance on a stack of similarly drunk men](http://canesprimer.tumblr.com/post/126150325363/i-really-wanna-get-drunk-with-jordan-staal). But in general, he’s a pretty upstanding citizen. He helped form the Staal Family Foundation, which benefits kids fighting cancer and their families and has always participated enthusiastically in team charity events. 

[ ](http://canesprimer.tumblr.com/post/126156911133)

### Eric Staal - C

#12 | C | October 29, 1984 | Thunder Bay, ON, CAN

[ ](http://theyearsbehind.tumblr.com/post/60573212602)

Eric has demonstrated wonderful leadership skills as the Captain of the Carolina Hurricanes. His dedication to charitable outreach is extensive. That’s why he’s running for a position in local government.

Although he was drafted 2nd overall by the Carolina Hurricanes in 2003, most sources had him slotted at being 1st overall. The lottery winners of that year (Florida Panthers) ended up swapping first round picks with the Penguins. As luck would have it, the Pens weren’t interested in Eric; they wanted Marc-Andre Fleury, whom they probably would have gotten anyway, which led people to wonder how this crazy event even happened. Rumor has it that then GM Jim Rutherford (current Penguins GM) wanted Eric badly and knew the Panthers wanted him, too. He ended up tricking the Panthers and Penguins into trading first round picks by spreading a rumor about wanting MAF and not Staal. (In the end, Rutherford does get MAF after all lol).

Eric has worn the number 12 his whole life (when possible) because it was his dad’s number. He has been an incredibly durable player. Throughout his entire career Eric has only missed 22 games. Eric became a member of the Triple Gold Club on February 28, 2010, when he won the Gold Medal [with Team Canada](http://canesprimer.tumblr.com/post/126157390173/littlestaalthings-eric-staal-kisses-jonathan) at the 2010 Olympics in Vancouver.

Eric is Team Dad. [Protective](http://canesprimer.tumblr.com/post/126157274948/oh-i-know-who-the-havoc-creator-was-that-was) [older brother](http://canesprimer.tumblr.com/post/126157264768/bloody-mary-23-dion-phaneuf-lays-a-hit-on). (Except that [one time...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OA8uP3-XY7s))

[ ](http://www.nytimes.com/2006/11/07/sports/hockey/07staal.html?n=Top%2FNews%2FSports%2FHockey%2FNational%20Hockey%20League&_r=0)

With three sons ([Parker](http://canesprimer.tumblr.com/post/126157571673/eric-staals-first-skate-with-his-son-parker-x) born 2009, [Levi](https://instagram.com/p/aJIgsOKH1R/) born 2011 and [Finley](https://twitter.com/nhlchantel/status/544991384092958720) born 2014) and three brothers, these are both real life roles that he plays, but as Captain he’s taken them further to encompass the entire team.

Eric is one of two players left from the Hurricanes 2006 Stanley Cup winning team (the other being Cam Ward) and is considered to be the Hurricanes’ first franchise player and captain to be wholly the ‘Canes’, being the first Canes captain to have been drafted by the Canes.

In addition to the Staal Family Foundation, Eric hosts underprivileged children in his suite at Hurricanes home games as part of his “Eric’s Entourage” initiative. He was also involved with the launch of Raleigh’s Hockey is For Everyone team, the Capital City Crew, as he donated equipment for the squad.

Eric’s pre-game meal consists of chicken noodle soup, salad, two pieces of chicken, pasta and a touch of vanilla soft serve.

If you want more info on the Staals, there’s a great existing primer [over here](http://hockeypedia.livejournal.com/32686.html).

### Nathan Gerbe (Gerbs)

#14 | LW/C | July 24, 1987 | Oxford, MI, USA | Twitter [@NathanGerbe14](https://twitter.com/NathanGerbe14) | IG [@nathangerbe14](https://instagram.com/nathangerbe14)

[ ](https://instagram.com/p/n_pzw7mc8D/)

Nathan started skating when he was three and playing organized hockey when he was 8 years old. His favorite team growing up was the Red Wings and his favorite player was Steve Yzerman. He went to Boston College (2005-08) and got a degree in Communications while playing for the NCAA. In his junior year, he and the Eagles won the Men's National Championship. He was drafted 142nd overall by the Sabres in the 2005 draft. He played for them from the 08-09 season until the 12-13 season, after which the 'Canes signed him in free agency.

Nathan grew up in a big family with three sisters and two brothers, and he says his parents were great role models for them all. He has a wife, Brennan, and a daughter, [Blake Lynn Leilani](https://instagram.com/p/3G7p5RGc2a/) who was born in May 2015. They have two dogs, [Cash and Tux](https://instagram.com/p/vls2pmmc7a/), who are basically their other babies.

As a child, he was [terrified of Santa](http://canesprimer.tumblr.com/post/126150541903). He’s a deep-thinker. On game days, he likes to meditate, and his favorite book is apparently [Man’s Search for Meaning](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Man%27s_Search_for_Meaning) by Viktor Frankl. But he’s also super intense and exercises for fun. Like many Hurricanes players, Nathan has designed a Harris Teeter sandwich. It’s called [Gerb’s Top-Shelf Sandwich](http://hurricanes.nhl.com/club/page.htm?id=94824).

Nathan Gerbe is currently the shortest player in the NHL at 5’5” (165cm), but don’t let that fool you. He was sixth in the team for points last year, and he plays damn hard in every game.

[ ](http://www.foxnews.com/sports/2015/03/31/alex-ovechkin-gets-to-50-goals-for-6th-time-adds-assist-in-capitals-4-2-win/)

Despite his diminutive height, Nathan [looks a lot](http://canesprimer.tumblr.com/post/126150847988/secret-staal-gerbe) [like Eric Staal](http://video.hurricanes.nhl.com/videocenter/console?id=794889&catid=684). Seriously, pay attention to his nose and eyes. This has led to us affectionately calling him Secret Staal Gerbe. We suspect he was kidnapped at birth or something. Even his number (14) [fits perfectly](http://canesprimer.tumblr.com/post/126149355223) with the rest of the 'Canes Staal clan (11, 12, 13).

### Andrej Nestrasil (Nesty)

#15 | RW/C | February 22, 1991 | Prague, CZE | IG: [@anesty11](https://instagram.com/anesty11/) | FB: [NestrasilAndrejOfficial](https://www.facebook.com/NestrasilAndrejOfficial?fref=ts)

Nesty started playing hockey when he was three. The first youth team he played on was Slavia Praha,  [ on which his youngest brother Vasik now plays ](https://www.facebook.com/NestrasilAndrejOfficial/posts/927282653979773) . He was drafted 75th overall by the Red Wings in 2009, and played in their minor league affiliates from 2011 until he made his NHL debut with the Red Wings on October 9, 2014. On November 20, he was placed on waivers and picked up by the 'Canes. As the  [ New Guy ](http://www.cbssports.com/nhl/eye-on-hockey/24831450/hurricanes-new-guy-andrej-nestrasil-scores-in-debut-with-team) on the team, he scored his first NHL goal and became the fifth player since 2009 to score a goal in their Hurricanes debut.

He has three brothers: one older, Boris; and two younger, Viktor and Vasik. His youngest brother Vasik is only seven, and they’re [super](https://instagram.com/p/0so0H0wWXS/) [cute](https://instagram.com/p/3RXPIcQWX4/) [together](https://instagram.com/p/1740q5QWVx/). Andrej is [really good](http://canesprimer.tumblr.com/post/126157763513/andrej-nestrasil-piper-off-the-pipes-with) [with children](http://video.hurricanes.nhl.com/videocenter/console?id=765151&catid=684) in general and seems to spend a lot of his time just [playing around](https://instagram.com/p/zaqFLOwWbT/) [with them](https://www.facebook.com/NestrasilAndrejOfficial/posts/946579052050133). He does a lot of charity work with them when the opportunities come up.

Outside of hockey Nesty likes to play a bunch of different sports. He was in a  [ kayaking competition ](https://instagram.com/p/3_5aF0wWR4/?taken-by=anesty11) over the summer. The person he would most like to meet is Illusionist Derren Brown. He’s notable for  [ not liking girl scout cookies ](http://video.hurricanes.nhl.com/videocenter/console?id=778114) , or indeed any cookies at all. Despite this blasphemy, he does show some good taste in liking smoothies and Italian food. This ties in well with the  [ family dinners ](https://www.facebook.com/NestrasilAndrejOfficial/photos/a.794057127302327.1073741829.791813264193380/892011440840228/?type=1) he sometimes shares with Michal Jordan. Nesty’s little brother and MJ’s son  [ hang out sometimes ](https://www.facebook.com/NestrasilAndrejOfficial/photos/a.794057127302327.1073741829.791813264193380/911447445563294/?type=1) .

He’s fundamentally a team guy. He thinks it’s  [ harder to put up points in the minor leagues ](https://player.fm/series/carolina-hurricanes-official-podcast/andrej-nestrasil-interview-nov-26-2014) because in the NHL you have better teammates to make plays with. He seems to be doing pretty well so far with us. He says one of his  [ role models ](https://www.facebook.com/NestrasilAndrejOfficial/photos/a.792972990744074.1073741828.791813264193380/1064177903623580/?type=3&theater) growing up was the late former Hurricane,  [ Josef Vasicek ](http://www.canescountry.com/2016/2/13/10987670/recap-carolina-hurricanes-6-new-york-islanders-3-nestrasil-rask-stanley-cup) , a member of the 2006 Cup winning team.

[ ](http://canesprimer.tumblr.com/post/126150973123/nylander-andrej-nestrasil-spinning-pass-sets-up)

**More about Nesty:**

  * Fun Photos: [1](https://www.instagram.com/p/-rWl20r9ij/) | [2](https://www.instagram.com/p/BBkwbtGL9hh/) | [3](https://www.instagram.com/p/BBn75Fqr9hd/)



 

### Elias Lindholm (Lindy)

#16 | C/RW | December 2, 1994 | Boden, SWE | Twitter: [@lindholmelias](https://twitter.com/lindholmelias) | IG: [@lindholmelias](https://instagram.com/lindholmelias)

[ ](http://canesprimer.tumblr.com/post/126157948073/josephineees-what-a-cutie)

Lindy started playing hockey at the very young age of three in Germany. Growing up, his favorite player was Peter Forsberg. He was drafted fifth overall in 2013 by the ‘Canes and started playing with them right away. In his fourth ever NHL game, Lindy scored his first NHL goal, becoming the youngest Swedish born player to do so. After an incredibly strong start to the 2014-2015 season, teammate John-Michael Liles gave him the nickname “Swedish Beast.” He went on to net his first official [NHL hat trick](https://instagram.com/p/z-5cbdL9pE/) [in March](http://canesprimer.tumblr.com/post/126157909068/swedishbeast-elias-lindholms-first-career-hat) against the Blue Jackets (after netting an [unofficial one](http://video.hurricanes.nhl.com/videocenter/console?id=636654) in the preseason against the Sabres). One of his goals is to one day go “top cheese” on Superstar Swedish goalie Henrik Lundqvist.

His full name is [Elias Viktor Zebulon Lindholm](https://twitter.com/MikeSundheim/status/351524062192861187), which is basically the coolest name ever. All parties surveyed agree that he should live in Zebulon, NC. It’s only [30 minutes from PNC Arena](https://www.google.com.au/maps/dir/PNC+Arena,+Edwards+Mill+Road,+Raleigh,+NC,+United+States/Zebulon,+NC+27597,+USA/@35.7995699,-78.8220632,10z/data=!3m1!4b1!4m13!4m12!1m5!1m1!1s0x89acf43c4ba07d07:0x1bd2c17205f104d1!2m2!1d-78.7218342!2d35.8031656!1m5!1m1!1s0x89ac4483701efa53:0x665ebe979ff6a6fc!2m2!1d-78.3147199!2d35.8243208)! His father [Mikael Lindholm](http://www.eliteprospects.com/player.php?player=1476) played 18 games with the Kings during the 1989-1990 season. His older brother [Oliver](http://www.eliteprospects.com/player.php?player=20241) is the same age as teammate Jeff Skinner. His cousin, [Calle Jarnkrok](http://www.nhl.com/ice/player.htm?id=8475714) plays for the Nashville Predators.

[ ](http://swedishbeast.tumblr.com/post/124991024253/hockeyswedes-mikael-lindholm-with-his-two-sons)

(Baby Elias in a Kings cap with his father and older brother. Also that’s probably a New Haven Nighthawk hat, not a Blackhawks one.)

Elias shares an apartment with Jeff, in the same building as Ryan Murphy. As such, [the three of them](https://twitter.com/ryanmurphy24/status/373611982122799104) spend quite a lot of time together. Elias and Jeff are closest on the team and [super](http://canesprimer.tumblr.com/post/126157896498/it-means-he-likes-you-jeff) [cute](http://canesprimer.tumblr.com/post/126151082218/hockey-meme-19-relationships-brotp-elias) [together](http://canesprimer.tumblr.com/post/126157902693/elias-lindholm-and-jeff-skinner-being-adorable-for).

[ ](http://canesprimer.tumblr.com/post/126153622488/the-roommates-x)

Even the 'Canes media people [agree](https://youtu.be/-i-aC3SYvFc?t=3m54s).

When he was 12, he [taught himself to ride a unicycle](http://hurricanes.nhl.com/club/news.htm?id=748681#&navid=CAR-search), and apparently got quite good at it, being able to stickhandle and (to a lesser extent) juggle while he was on it. Driving, however, was not so easy. When he first got to Raleigh, Elias had some [trouble](http://canesprimer.tumblr.com/post/126151425798/you-recently-got-your-license-how-was-that) [getting](https://twitter.com/ryanmurphy24/status/389836995843072000) [his license](https://twitter.com/ryanmurphy24/status/391979908635037696), apparently unused to driving in a big town. In his own words: [watch out](http://canesprimer.tumblr.com/post/126151394153/do-you-find-driving-here-is-easier-or-do-people)!

If ever you find a picture of Elias during a game, chances are he’s got his tongue sticking out.

### Jay McClement (JMac)

#18 | C | March 2, 1983 | Kingston, ON, CAN

[ ](http://www.canescountry.com/2015/3/1/8128991/carolina-hurricanes-sign-jay-mcclement-to-2-year-2-4-million-contract)

Jay started playing hockey at three. In his youth, he was a fan of the Montreal Canadiens and his favorite player was Patrick Roy. In 2001, he was drafted 57th overall by the St. Louis Blues. Since then, he’s played for the Avalanche and the Leafs before joining the Hurricanes in 2014. Even after ten seasons in the NHL, he still looks forward to playing against the Canadiens. Notably, Jay is even more durable than Eric, having missed only 7 games in nine seasons. This year we extended his contract for a further two years, [much to his own surprise](https://twitter.com/markhmasters/status/568861339055202304).

JMac is a family man and enjoys spending time with his wife, Lesley, and one year old son, Reid. He has a large extended family back in Kingston that he doesn’t get to see often. In fact, the Lockout in 2012 was the first time he’s been to a [Thanksgiving dinner at his grandparents house](http://www.thewhig.com/2012/11/16/mcclement-spending-quality-time-with-family-and-friends) in fifteen years.

Jay is shy and keeps away from the spotlight and media attention, so information on him can be a bit sparse. He does however enjoy a variety of sports including tennis, horse racing, boating and golfing.

### Riley Nash (Nasher)

#20 | C | May 9, 1989 | Consort, AB, CAN | Twitter: [@rileynash20](http://twitter.com/rileynash20)

[ ](https://instagram.com/p/0xzA0GL9ha/)

Like many of his teammates, Riley started playing hockey at the age of three. In 2007, he was selected 21st overall by the Edmonton Oilers. He delayed signing his ELC in favor of continuing his education at Cornell University and playing in the NCAA with his older brother Brendon. In 2010, his rights were traded to the Hurricanes and he signed with them.

Riley is part of Team Sushi, along with Zach Boychuk, Jay McClement, Jeff Skinner and Cam Ward, who all name sushi as their favorite food. He has designed a [Harris Teeter Sandwich](http://hurricanes.nhl.com/club/page.htm?id=102567) [called the Nasher](http://video.hurricanes.nhl.com/videocenter/console?id=713294&catid=684), which sadly is not a sushi sandwich. Like Eric, he likes a bit of ice cream after his pre-game meal.

Riley lives with Justin Faulk but there’s no photographic evidence that they’re friends by themselves, because both of them have [locked instagrams](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jz7IjXu0DfQ) >:( We did manage to find [this](http://canesprimer.tumblr.com/post/126151910068/faulkseyebrows-two-things-we-need-to) though, as proof that they know each other.

Riley is [pretty](https://twitter.com/rileynash20/status/584066394322509824) [silly](https://twitter.com/rileynash20/status/339938520531607552), but he can also be [very](https://twitter.com/rileynash20/status/392380869039489024) [sweet](https://twitter.com/rileynash20/status/385956528068362240).

### Brad Malone (Bugsy)

#24 | C | May 20, 1989 | Miramichi, NB, CAN | Twitter: [@Bmalone22](https://twitter.com/bmalone22)

[ ](https://twitter.com/NHLCanes/status/565185931083513856)

Yeah, they called it the Meaty Malone. That’s all that can be said about that.

Brad comes from a long line of hockey players. His father Jim Malone was a first round pick of the New York Rangers. His uncle Greg Malone played 12 seasons in the NHL and won two Stanley Cups, his cousin Ryan played over 600 games, and his younger brother Brett played 3 seasons in the QMJHL. The [first time Brad ever skated was in Pittsburgh with the Stanley Cup](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gsq7FyQCB2U), just after his second birthday. Brad was drafted 105th overall in 2007 by the Avs. He signed with the 'Canes as a free agent in summer 2014.

His girlfriend is Oshie’s wife’s sister. [Here](https://twitter.com/Cardinals/status/468150912327102465) they are all hanging out together.

[ ](http://hurricanes.nhl.com/club/gallery.htm?id=52405&iid=1968559)

### Chris Terry

#25 | LW | April 7, 1989 | Brampton, ON, CAN | Twitter: [@christerry25](https://twitter.com/christerry25)

[ ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BDQx2nPL9je/)

Chris started playing hockey when he was three. He was drafted 135th overall by the Hurricanes in 2007. In the 2008-09 OHL season, Chris was named the full time captain of the Plymouth Whalers. At the end of that season, he signed a 3 year entry level contract with the Hurricanes and played his first NHL game in the 2012-13 season.

Chris married his wife Chelsey in July 2015. They have a [dog named Nellie](https://instagram.com/p/zfVtSRvv2W/). His best friend on the team (sort of, he’s up and down) is Zach Boychuk. They [roomed together](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b9cETp8x9XM&feature=youtu.be) [on the road](https://twitter.com/christerry25/status/385963350774910976) while they were playing for the Checkers, and together they are known as the Meatballs. They were both very complimentary of each other as roommates:

 

> “Chris Terry. He always knows where to find the best desserts so he’s a really good roommate.” - Zach Boychuk
> 
> “Zach Boychuk. Best roommate in the world.”  - Chris Terry

He’s big on community. In 2009 he won the Dan Snyder Memorial Trophy for his [charity involvement](http://www.oursportscentral.com/services/releases/?id=3810874). His favorite book is [Hockey Confidential](http://www.amazon.com/Hockey-Confidential-Inside-Stories-People/dp/0062342983).

###  **Phil Di Giuseppe (George)**

#34 | LW | October 9, 1993 | Toronto, ON, CAN

[ ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BBwDbehr9qt/)

Drafted 38th overall in the second round in 2012, Phil didn’t sign with the ‘Canes until the very end of the 2013-2014 season, opting to play a few more years of college hockey with the Michigan Wolverines. He played his first professional season with the Checkers following his signing, appearing in all 76 AHL games.

He made an immediate impact in his NHL rookie debut when he  [ knotted two goals ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gu2rQt69UDI) and an assist in his first three games with the Canes, showing great chemistry with Jeff Skinner on the ice.

(His beautiful celly after an OT goal against Boston 03/10/2016)

During his Wolverine days, his nicknames were  [ Dirty Phil and George ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VXLLY1tKYBc) (when asked why it was George, he said it was a really boring story and refused to say more). His very Italian name is more often than not pronounced wrong, though ‘Canes Analyst Tripp Tracy loves saying it. He is reportedly very hilarious and not very good at Blackjack dealing.

[I like to call him Dirty Phil George, but that’s just me -K]

**More on Dirty Phil George:**

  * [ Phil “I was pretty excited.”](https://www.nhl.com/video/phil-di-giuseppe-31416/c-42538503) : NHL.com (video)
  * [Category 5: Phil Di Giuseppe](https://www.nhl.com/video/category-5-di-giuseppe/t-277350912/c-41005603) : CarolinaHurricanes.com



 

### Joakim Nordstrom (Nordy) 

#42 | C | February 25, 1992 | Tyreso, SWE | Twitter: [@Jo92No](https://twitter.com/Jo92No), IG: [@nordstromjoakim ](https://instagram.com/nordstromjoakim)

[ ](https://instagram.com/p/Ns_W48ThO8/)

The latest addition to the ‘Canes growing collection of Swedish players, Nordy came over with Kris Versteeg after winning the Cup in his rookie season with the Blackhawks. Like new fellow Swedish player Eddie Lack, his favorite food is the taco, ensuring extra delight at Swedish Taco Night which takes place on Tuesdays at Eddie’s apartment.

He started playing hockey at the age of 2 and was drafted by the Blackhawks in 2010. He made his NHL debut in 2013 and played 38 games in the 2014-15 season. In the same season he played 23 games for the Rockford Ice Hogs and was names as their captain.

### Victor Rask (Rasker)

#49 | C | March 1, 1993 | Leksand, SWE | Twitter: [@VictorRask](https://twitter.com/victorrask)

[ ](https://twitter.com/VictorRask/status/619216059535654913)

A rare photo of Victor smiling. Seriously. He’s almost [never](https://twitter.com/NHLCanes/status/623585637917036544) [caught](https://twitter.com/skrivsmedjan/status/618822713692581888) [smiling](http://canesprimer.tumblr.com/post/126152875778) [on](https://twitter.com/trekronorse/status/590784390814371840) [camera](http://canesprimer.tumblr.com/post/126151934813/jordyymercer-no) (or possibly, in real life as well). It might just be the only one, but if any of you ever find another, please, I beg you, come find us BECAUSE I MUST HAVE IT.

[ ](http://www.hockeysverige.se/2014/09/30/staals-olycka-kan-bli-rasks-nhl-lycka-oppnar-for-andra-spelare/)

He first started playing hockey when he was two years old, and like Lindy, his favorite player is Swedish born Peter Forsberg. He played hockey for his hometown team of Leksands IF, splitting time between their junior team and their Tier 2 team with every intention of staying. However, when he was drafted in 2011 by the Carolina Hurricanes in the second round, going 42nd overall, he decided to pursue opportunities in North America, signing an ELC with the ‘Canes. 

Victor was the most surprising prospect to emerge at the beginning of the 2014-2015 season. He  [ made a place for himself on the ‘Canes roster ](http://www.newsobserver.com/sports/nhl/carolina-hurricanes/article13516334.html) after Jordan’s freak accident took him out of the game until December. He got his  [ first NHL goal ](https://twitter.com/VictorRask/status/529098655702466560) in a game against the Kings.

Like many young Swedish athletes (apparently),  [ he’s a Beileber ](https://twitter.com/Sutts19/status/487673820497469440) , naming Justin Bieber as the celebrity he’d most like to meet. Sometimes when he and Elias are hanging out, they struggle to explain jokes in English to one another, but then they realize they can both speak Swedish. He likes eating Swedish Fish and says his  [ spirit animal is the fish ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RAtjWiEXquA) . He formerly  [ lived with MJ ](https://twitter.com/TheBigCzech23/status/257196352990236674) . 

**More on Victor:**

  * [ Victor Rask quiet, cool, effective](http://www.newsobserver.com/sports/nhl/carolina-hurricanes/article50110985.html) : NewsObserver



  
  


### Jeff Skinner (Skins, Skinny)

#53 | LW/C | May 16, 1992 | Toronto, ON, CAN | Twitter: [@jeffskinner](https://twitter.com/jeffskinner)

[ ](https://instagram.com/p/0lAod3L9vC/)

In fandom Jeff is probably best known for being a [former](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FuzfW9E2VZ0) [figure skater](http://canesprimer.tumblr.com/post/126153595818/hockeythighs-jeff-skinner-being-cute-as-heck) ([mostly former](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A1Qtz0XNwqM)) and [movie star](http://www.wralsportsfan.com/nhlallstargame/story/8994379/), having dimples, [looking like he’s 12](http://canesprimer.tumblr.com/post/126153612878/cam-ward-i-took-one-picture-all-night-this-is), and admitting to having “[poor endurance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aXmKn4seWHk&feature=youtu.be&t=1m2s)” on camera. I have news for you fandom: while you weren’t looking, Jeff grew up (he didn’t). His [left side dimple](https://instagram.com/p/m11T1AIQhg/) is much rarer than [his](https://twitter.com/NHLCanes/status/623585637917036544) [right](http://canesprimer.tumblr.com/post/126155462948/fucale-hockey-meme-110-favorite-players) [side](http://thepinkpuck.com/2013/01/20/smiles-dont-win-cups-snipes-do/jeff-skinner/) [dimple](http://canesprimer.tumblr.com/post/126155522838/interviewer-are-you-trying-to-send-the-crowd-home), and he’s over his [rookie crush](http://canesprimer.tumblr.com/post/126155718053/eric-i-know-theyre-on-a-power-play-but-look-im) [on Eric](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yQfoMLn5Ki0). No word on the state of his endurance.

Now he lives in an apartment with Elias, and [cooks breakfast](http://video.hurricanes.nhl.com/videocenter/console?id=771845&catid=684) for himself, Elias and Ryan. In his [spare time](http://video.hurricanes.nhl.com/videocenter/console?id=134601), he tried to learn how to play the guitar. Reportedly, he is the current custodian of [Brandon Sutter’s giant stuffed shark](http://canesprimer.tumblr.com/post/126158238513). Jeff likes reading, particularly biographies. He supports the Toronto Sick Kids Hospital. He cites [Terry Fox](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terry_Fox) as the one person, past or present, that he would like to meet.

Starting hockey at three, Jeff grew up one of six hockey playing siblings but was the only one to take it to a professional level. The others all played college hockey. After playing for the Kitchener Rangers in the OHL and having an amazing playoffs, Jeff was drafted in 7th overall in 2010. He is the youngest ever player to play in an All-Star Game and won the [2010-11 Calder Memorial Trophy](http://www.canescountry.com/2011/6/22/2238297/jeff-skinner-wins-calder-trophy) for best rookie. His favorite thing about playing in the NHL is playing with guys he grew up watching.

Since then, Jeff has sustained four separate concussions, including one at the beginning of the 2014-15 season from which he returned eyebrow-raisingly quickly and is the likely culprit behind his lackluster season. Hopefully he’ll [rebound](http://www.cbssports.com/nhl/eye-on-hockey/25248966/friday-top-5-jeff-skinner-leads-2015-16-rebound-candidates) this year. He’s taken to wearing [ear protection](http://hurricanes.nhl.com/club/news.htm?id=761021) on his helmet. Like Elias, Jeff has been known to play with his [tongue](http://canesprimer.tumblr.com/post/126153628113/centericephotography-jeff-skinner-hurricanes) [out](http://canesprimer.tumblr.com/post/126153644698/centericephotography-jeff-skinner-hurricanes).

[ ](http://thepinkpuck.com/2013/01/20/smiles-dont-win-cups-snipes-do/jeff-skinner/)

[Note: I could have written more on Jeff but I was forced to stop :’( -S]


	3. Player Profiles: Defense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a quick view of the locker room layout for the 2014-2015 season and the nicknames of the players, see [here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1WlJaQbKJS0-e2xfUYXEG621PS_mCwLGisWnPN2upzbc/pubhtml). A more current version will be made available when possible.

### Noah Hanifin

#5 | D, Left | January 25, 1997 | Boston, MA, US | Twitter: [@nhanifin](https://twitter.com/nhanifin) | IG: [@nhanifin5](https://instagram.com/nhanifin5/)

[ ](https://instagram.com/p/4abTHKr9pJ/)

Noah was drafted 5th overall in 2015. He’s the highest draft pick to ever come out of Boston College and one of the youngest players to have played for BC. Some people think Boston’s weird trades before the draft were so they could trade up and take Noah instead, though that didn’t quite work out. Both he and  [ his mother ](http://video.hurricanes.nhl.com/videocenter/console?id=831044&catid=684) were  [ really happy that he was drafted ](https://youtu.be/W1fTlG5dWt8) by the Hurricanes. He [ signed his ELC  ](https://instagram.com/p/5ADU4Sr9kD/) in front of  [ “thousands” of fans ](http://video.hurricanes.nhl.com/videocenter/console?id=832289&catid=684) at the Summerfest. 

At the age of 18, he made his NHL debut, becoming one of only a handful of defensemen to do so. He’s shown himself to be  [ incredibly mature ](http://espn.go.com/nhl/story/_/id/14120638/nhl-carolina-hurricanes-noah-hanifin-getting-schooled-nhl-life) both on and off the ice, so much so that one often forgets just how young he is.  [ He is still growing ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s9yr_Up83VU) . He got his first NHL goal against former Hurricane (precious) Anton Khudobin in a game against the Ducks.

Unlike his friend Jack Eichel,  [ Noah has no problems getting close to “wild animals.” ](https://twitter.com/NHLCanes/status/621760406122577920) He  [ trains with Charlie Coyle ](http://canesprimer.tumblr.com/post/146520192132) of the Minnesota Wild over the summer and considers him one of his closest friends in the NHL. Noah has also  [ trained with other Boston natives ](https://twitter.com/KevinPHayes12/status/671150251370221568) , and is extremely proud of being from Boston. During his rookie season, he lived with Boston College alumnus Nathan Gerbe, becoming an honorary part of the  [ Gerbe family ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=inq5u00nDU8) . In fact, the rest of the guys call Noah Gerbe’s son.

**More on Noah:**

  * [ Getting to Know Noah](http://www.sportsnet.ca/590/dean-blundell-and-company/getting-to-know-2015-draft-prospect-noah-hanifin/) : SportsNet (audio) [Pre-draft, but the end is a laugh -K]
  * [Hockey Fans Will Soon Know the Name Hanifin](http://www.tsn.ca/mckenzie-hockey-fans-will-soon-know-the-name-hanifin-1.88237) : TSN
  * [Noah Hanifin, Y’all](http://www.canescountry.com/2016/6/7/11877464/noah-freakin-hanifin-carolina-hurricanes) : Canes Country
  * [2 Minutes in the Box w/ Noah Hanifin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jmX4ZKcijRI) : CarolinaHurricanes.com



### Ryan Murphy (Murph)

#7 | R | March 31, 1993 | Aurora, ON, CAN | Twitter: [@ryanmurphy24](https://twitter.com/ryanmurphy24) | IG: [@ryanmurphy24](https://instagram.com/ryanmurphy24) (locked)

[ ](http://deadline.com/2010/07/comic-con-glee-plans-rocky-horror-show-56538/)

That’s right, [Glee creator](https://twitter.com/ryanmurphy24/status/396109279683706881) [Ryan Murphy](https://twitter.com/ryanmurphy24/status/340867825122029568) plays defense for the Hurricanes. In all seriousness, though, not only does our [Ryan Murphy often get mistaken](http://video.hurricanes.nhl.com/videocenter/console?id=726003&catid=684) for the famous screenwriter/director/producer on Twitter, he gets angry tweets about his shows on there too. Once, actor Mark Ruffalo tweeted him, thanking him for a role in one of “his” movies (The Normal Heart) and Murph replied back “[No problem easy decision](https://twitter.com/ryanmurphy24/status/559536474211618817)” in the middle of the AHL All Star Games (Ruffalo’s tweet has since been deleted).

[ ](https://instagram.com/p/VFXpaNzY01/)

The real Ryan Murphy.

Murph started playing hockey when he was 4 years old. He played in the Kitchener Rangers organization like Jeff and, also like Jeff, names Gabriel Landeskog as his favorite former teammate. In 2011 he was drafted 12th overall by the ‘Canes and he now splits his playing time between Charlotte and Raleigh. 

Ryan likes to relax before games. His routine starts with a 90 minute nap, followed by a 20 minute shower, followed by an hour of Call of Duty before getting ready. Nothing, though, beats the EA Sports NHL games where he can [play as himself](http://canesprimer.tumblr.com/post/126158271943/we-get-to-play-with-ourselves-so-thats-fun).

### James Wisniewski (Wiz) 

#21 | Right | February 21, 1984 | Canton, MI, USA | Twitter: [@jameswisniewski](https://twitter.com/jameswisniewski) | Web: <http://www.jameswisniewski.com/>

[ ](http://www.capital-style.com/content/roundup-story/2014/07/columbus-athletes-outside-the-lines.html)

Wiz was drafted in fifth round, 156th overall, by the Chicago Blackhawks in 2002 and has played for four other teams (not including Carolina) since then, including two different stints with the Ducks. At the end of the 2014-2015 season, he was traded to Carolina for (precious baby) Anton Khudobin (whom we’ll miss forever and ever and ever). He decided to wear the number 21 in honor of his uncle, former NHL player Billy Dey.

Not much is known about him except that he’s excited to join the 'Canes since it’s one of the few teams in the league in which he didn’t know anyone. His wikipedia page had been updated to reflect his new team before the news was even announced; we suspect he may have been the culprit. His Twitter was fully 'Canes-ed out within half an hour of the news breaking.

We do know that he has two daughters, Jaime and Sadie Rose, and he likes to vacation in Maui. He’s a family man and enjoys spending time with his children. His favorite food is his wife’s cooking. He’s also really obsessed with the military, which isn’t surprising since both his grandfathers were WWII Veterans, and is an avid golfer. He wants to one day play golf at all the Top 100 golf courses in the world.

Wiz (along with fellow Canes D, Liles and Faulk) sponsors the “True Defenders” program that hosts military members and their families at Hurricanes games and has a clothing line, [WIZ Wear](http://www.wizwear.org/), that also benefits military families.

### John-Michael Liles  (Johnny, John, Jim)

#26 | Left |  November 25, 1980 | Indianapolis, IN, USA | Twitter: [@hoosierjm26](https://twitter.com/hoosierjm26)

[ ](http://swisshabs.blogspot.com/2014/01/john-michael-liles-ne-semble-pas-trop.html)

Pictured above: Johnny mere moments before he was [traded to the 'Canes](http://bloguin.com/puckdrunklove/2014-articles/john-michael-liles-is-literally-the-new-guy.html), for Tim Gleason, and therefore not actually able to play in the Winter Classic. However, he was allowed to skate in the warm-ups. That’s got to be disappointing, especially because the Leafs actually won.

John-Michael started playing hockey at the relatively ancient age of six. He was drafted in 159th overall in 2000 by the Avs and signed an entry level contract with them in 2003. Johnny is currently the oldest member of the team at 34 years old and holds the record for longest consecutive point streak for an NHL defenseman. In addition to playing in the NHL, Johnny holds minority ownership of the [Indiana Ice of the USHL](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indiana_Ice).

Johnny and his wife Erin have a dog called Manning. Johnny has close ties to the military, having attended a military academy and having a brother in the Navy (stationed in Hawai’i!!). Consensus has John-Michael as the [best dressed](http://video.hurricanes.nhl.com/videocenter/console?id=711183&catid=684) player on the Hurricanes.

[ ](https://instagram.com/p/29W0p4oQra/)

### Justin Faulk (Faulker)

#27 | Right | March 20, 1992 | South St. Paul, MN, USA | Twitter: [@justinfaulk27](https://twitter.com/justinfaulk27)

[ ](http://www.zimbio.com/pictures/4Je8pObsWKC/NHL+Star+Weekend+Media+Availability/GCEzDl0Ekf7/Justin+Faulk)

Justin started playing hockey at age six. He lost his father at a young age, and he and his older brother David were raised by his single mother, Gail. He is one of the only players to list his mom as the greatest influence on his career. Drafted [37th overall in 2010](https://instagram.com/p/3rnNLUr9uC/) by the Carolina Hurricanes, Justin is currently considered the 'Canes’ greatest and most untouchable asset, and has already had [an impressive career](http://hurricanes.nhl.com/club/news.htm?id=704404) both in his contributions to the Hurricanes and on an international play level. Having [worn an A](http://www.northlandsnewscenter.com/sports/umd-bulldogs/Ex-Bulldog-Faulk-Will-be-US-Alternate-Captain-301990631.html) for the US team at World Championships, Justin would be a great choice for future A or C on the team. Before signing with the ‘Canes, he played hockey for the University of Minnesota-Duluth, where he won a National Championship in 2011 — his freshman year — and is one of [8 UMD alumni to play for the NHL](http://umdbulldogs.com/news/2014/1/1/MHOCKEY_0101144702.aspx).

He’s roommates with Riley Nash, having moved in with him when he joined the Checkers. The favor was returned when Riley was called up to the 'Canes and Justin invited him to move in with him. His favorite vacation spot is the Caribbean, even having [taken Murph along with him](https://twitter.com/JustinFaulk27/status/483103132222631936) to the Bahamas in 2014. He’s good friends with JT Brown who plays for the Tampa Bay Lightning, even spending Christmas with him a few times.

Justin has impressive [hair](http://www.zimbio.com/photos/Justin+Faulk/2012+Molson+Canadian+NHL+Star+Skills+Competition/2Yhttp96J9K) and a very charming smile. However, it has been pointed out that he [looks like a serial killer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-i-aC3SYvFc&feature=youtu.be&t=2m5s). He enjoys [playing golf](https://twitter.com/JustinFaulk27/status/624704655403016192). Justin is involved in the BH23 Foundation, which helps disadvantaged families meet the costs of playing hockey.

[ ](https://instagram.com/p/1BrZlwTYzv0SGuIKoX8N06v3Oy_4aI3h_j5ww0/)

Sometimes he and Ryan wear the same outfit.

### Michal Jordan (MJ)

#47 | Left | July 17, 1990 | Zlin, CZE | Twitter: [@TheBigCzech23](https://twitter.com/thebigczech23)

 [](http://hurricanes.nhl.com/club/gallery.htm?id=52145&iid=1932952)

If you’re [thinking Michael Jordan](https://twitter.com/TheBigCzech23/status/540135921048244224/photo/1) right now, you aren’t the only one. In fact, teammates often call him Michael Jordan, or MJ, and it’s [hard to tell when they mean MJ or...well, MJ](https://youtu.be/gO9SwgScsPM). You can’t blame them though since both the former Checkers’ Captain and former Bulls’ Captain have strong ties to North Carolina. Just to be sure, he requests that everyone pronounce his name _Mikhail Yor-dahn_ (Michal Jordan).

Michal started playing hockey when he was five years old, [but he’d never thought he’d ever get paid to do it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dx0nwtkYJpQ). Hockey was always something he did for fun. After signing his first contract, he realized he could make a career out of playing. At 17, he left home to play for the Windsor Spitfires in the OHL, leaving behind his then girlfriend, Lucy. Because of the schedule of the OHL season, Michal couldn’t go home to the Czech Republic for the birth of his son, whom they lovingly call “Little MJ.” One of his favorite things to do is take [walks with his family](https://www.facebook.com/825583277497069/photos/a.825597690828961.1073741827.825583277497069/829079910480739/?type=1). He’s well liked by his teammates, and has a [great sense of humor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4OypM91QCZA).

MJ has spent the majority of his professional career playing for the Charlotte Checkers. After the departure of Brett Sutter, Michal became the new Checkers Captain, until he was once again promoted — this time to the NHL. He played 38 games with the Hurricanes last season and scored [his first NHL goal against the Ottawa Senators](http://canesprimer.tumblr.com/post/126158412763/swedishbeast-michal-jordans-first-nhl-goal), his favorite NHL team growing up.

Before becoming a professional hockey player, one of his first jobs was playing the Intermission mascot for his hometown's professional hockey team. Although, maybe he should have gone into modeling [or dancing](https://youtu.be/y1_pm6w0xgI?t=1m9s), [even](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tuWooikxs80&feature=youtu.be&t=1m36s).

### Brett Pesce

#54 | D, Right | November 15, 1994 | Tarrytown, NY, USA | Twitter: [@brettpesce22](https://twitter.com/brettpesce22)

[ ](https://twitter.com/nhlcanes/status/658100337774080000)

 

When Pesce was younger, he used to play on a local team called the Hurricanes. As a result, he’s been a  [ Hurricanes fan ](https://41.media.tumblr.com/4d971bc3d571a213426e46c75a2417e9/tumblr_nxtwnnhkMy1udpw5vo2_540.jpg) his whole life. At the age of nine, he begged his parents for a ‘Canes jersey, which his parents  [ eventually got for him ](https://36.media.tumblr.com/035ff42bc9ed732fde64bea587e33a48/tumblr_nxtwnnhkMy1udpw5vo1_540.jpg) . Growing up  [ just three miles ](http://thehudsonindependent.com/sports-tarrytowns-brett-pesce-thriving-as-nhl-rookie-in-carolina/) from the Rangers practice facilities, he was also a fan of the Blueshirts, and was  [ nervous about playing against them ](http://www.lohud.com/story/sports/nhl/rangers/2015/11/10/tarrytowns-pesce-enjoying-ride-hurricanes/75504110/) . 

In 2013, the Cane’s selected Pesce 66th overall in the third round. He showed a lot of promise during the 2015 Development Camp and Prospects tournament and was one of the last to be sent down to Charlotte. He was also one of the first to be recalled after injuries wracked the blueline. He exceeded everyone’s expectations of him and earned himself a permanent spot on the Canes’ roster. He and fellow  [ rookie Noah Hanifin ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BDBjgZvrpnk) have become good friends over the season and roomed together on the road.

  
He’s the middle child in his family with one older brother and one younger. While he says his favorite animal is the dog, he wants to one day own a cat, which he did for a little while...until he discovered  [ he was allergic ](https://youtu.be/lO3jMUHJYX8?t=1m35s) to cats and had to give it back. Like almost every other hockey player, he likes playing golf. Although he isn’t a stranger to social media,  [ he’s very boring on them ](https://youtu.be/tZIahmX90I4?t=3m5s) .

### Ron Hainsey (Ronster) - A

#65 | Left | March 24, 1981 | Bolton, CT, USA

[ ](http://www.usatoday.com/story/sports/nhl/2012/12/18/hainsey-looking-for-nhl-talks-to-resume-soon/1778613/)

Ron started playing hockey when he was three. As a child, he was a fan of the Whalers, making it fitting that he would eventually end up playing for the 'Canes. He was drafted 13th overall by the Montreal Canadiens in 2000 and has played for the Habs, Jackets, Thrashers and Jets before he signed with the 'Canes in September 2013. During the 2012 lockout, Ron Hainsey was a key member of the NHLPA Negotiating Committee.

Ron and his wife Hayley have three children named Alexa, Jaxon and Melana, and two dogs. He has a younger sister, Katie.

Ron’s Harris Teeter sandwich was called [the Ronster](http://hurricanes.nhl.com/club/page.htm?id=103208) which he was [chirped for](https://twitter.com/NHLCanes/status/545604361616117761). He likes golfing. For some reason that we have been unable to discern, he is associated with [bananas](https://twitter.com/TheBourbonCaps/status/540672215315148800), however, his game day meal consists of pasta, chicken and salad. Ron cares about the league’s reputation, making sure that players know what is and isn’t [appropriate public conduct](https://youtu.be/IFUY4IMcTv0).

 

###  **Jaccob Slavin (Slavs)**

#74 | D, Left | May 1, 1994 | Erie, CO, USA | Twitter:  [ @Jslavin7 ](https://twitter.com/Jslavin7) | IG:  [ @jslavin7 ](https://instagram.com/jslavin7/)

[ ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BDTwI5VxLPI/)

[ Drafted 120th overall ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z_LITizzZTk) in the fourth round by the Hurricanes, Slavin has been  [ flying under the radar ](http://www.newsobserver.com/sports/nhl/carolina-hurricanes/article72052302.html) almost his entire career, until he took advantage of injuries to the ‘Canes blueline and started eating up big minutes for them as a rookie. He made his debut on Nov 20th, 2015, and got  [ his first NHL goal ](https://www.instagram.com/p/_EpuOHL9kb/) nine games later, in the same game as fellow rookie, Phil Di Giuseppe.

Jaccob comes from a huge family and has  [ four siblings ](https://www.instagram.com/p/1TvoCJxLJP) : Justin, Jordan, Josiah, and Jeremiah. The unusual spelling of his name is because their parents wanted all biblical J names of six letters long, which they maintained until his youngest brother was born. He met his wife on Twitter, and  [ proposed to her with a picture book ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4BcyDHgv8sQ) of their time together. They also have a dog — a Golden Doodle named Simba — who is  [ more famous on Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/goldendoodle_simba) than he is.

[ ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BGhOrPcsmB2)

Slavin is really religious and is [very](https://twitter.com/Jslavin7/status/680572215402827776) [open](https://twitter.com/Jslavin7/status/548165803036508160) [about it](https://twitter.com/Jslavin7/status/283605414237569026). He accepts no recognition for his success, and often tags his Tweets and Instagram posts with [#AGTG](https://www.instagram.com/p/4m2szixLLV) — all glory to God. He is known to even have [Skype dates](https://twitter.com/Jslavin7/status/312040672561594369) with his sister to praise God.

**More on Jaccob:**

  * [ Morton’s Microscope: Jaccob Slavin](http://www.canescountry.com/2016/2/22/11077688/mortons-microscope-jaccob-slavin) : Canes Country
  * [Hurricanes’ May Have Something Special](http://cardiaccane.com/2016/01/15/carolina-hurricanes-may-have-something-special-in-rookie-defenseman-jaccob-slavin/) : Cardiac Canes



 


	4. Player Profiles: Goalies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a quick view of the locker room layout for the 2014-2015 season and the nicknames of the players, see [here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1WlJaQbKJS0-e2xfUYXEG621PS_mCwLGisWnPN2upzbc/pubhtml). A more current version will be made available when possible.

### Cam Ward (Wardo)

#30 | Left | February 29, 1984 | Saskatoon, SK, CAN

[ ](https://twitter.com/36wine/status/616020170851676161)

When Cam first started playing hockey at six years old, his teammates hated it when he was in the net because he was their star goal scorer. However, he was [drawn to playing goal](http://www.canada.com/saskatoonstarphoenix/news/sports/story.html?id=a2b29c97-189f-41c0-8e38-56135fa45dfc&k=82093), and would practice in the family basement, letting his father and sisters, Kendra and Chelsea, take shots on him. It paid off. Drafted 25th overall in 2002 by the 'Canes, in his rookie season in 2005-06 Cam became the [first starting goalie to win the Stanley Cup](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dc4ACKGqhO8) [as a rookie](http://web.archive.org/web/20070929130528/http://www.tsn.ca/nhl/news_story/?ID=169213&hubname=nhl) since Patrick Roy in 1986 and was awarded the Conn Smythe. It was a phenomenal start to an enduring career. Cam reached [500](http://www.nhl.com/ice/news.htm?id=754870) [games](http://video.hurricanes.nhl.com/videocenter/console?id=765168) in the 2014-15 season and is one of four active goalies to do so with a single team. He’s also one of the few goalies to ever be [credited with a goal](http://video.nhl.com/videocenter/console?id=144983). 

Cam and his wife, Cody have two children, Nolan (born 2010) and Nyla (born 2013), and a dog, Rex. They spend their off seasons in Sylvan Lake, where he enjoys boating. He is a Christian and [takes his faith seriously](http://archives.fca.org/vsPrintPage.lsp?OriginalPageOID=B2A8DB4D-0F3E-45D4-9B79C98A0F15CEB8&objectid=9C7732E1-C29A-EE7A-EA50633E254DB396&method=display), [putting it before hockey](http://www.wral.com/news/local/story/3960898/). He [says a prayer](https://jcsuperstars.wordpress.com/2008/01/09/canes-cam-ward-grateful-of-god-given-talent/) before each game, and says the person from history he would most like to meet is Jesus Christ. In fact, his helmet design includes a depiction of a cross right next to the names of his family.

Cam is down to earth and quiet, but his teammates describe him as being giggly as well. He believes strongly that you play better when you’re having fun and has a [constant reminder](https://twitter.com/NHLCanes/status/571515692807286785) written (and engraved) [on his stick](http://hurricanes.nhl.com/club/news.htm?id=755341). He does not consider himself superstitious, and while he does have a routine before games, it doesn’t bother him if it’s off.

Cam Ward and former teammate Tim Gleason are best friends. Their shared passion for wine eventually led to the creation of [Vineyard 36](http://vineyard36.securecheckout.com/).

### Eddie Lack (The Stork) 

#31 | Left | January 5, 1988 | Norrtälje, SWE | Twitter: [@eddielack](https://twitter.com/eddielack) | IG: [@eddiethestork](https://instagram.com/eddiethestork/?hl=en)

[ ](https://twitter.com/skrivsmedjan/status/619066494417248256)

Possibly the reason you’re reading this primer, possibly not. Eddie is pretty universally well-liked throughout the league due to his sunny disposition and cheery charm. He’s best known for his love of [Roberto Luongo](https://twitter.com/eddielack/status/614805704218685440) and [tacos](https://twitter.com/eddielack/status/628293989226012672). He once called hard taco shells “[corn boats](http://blogs.theprovince.com/2015/03/01/the-provies-sucker-punch-edition/),” and this off-season, got himself a [taco tattoo](https://twitter.com/eddielack/status/635264808380559360) on his arm.

Pictured above, Eddie is wearing Victor Rask’s jersey, and for good reason. The two of them are good friends, having practiced together during the 2014 off-season, and have done so [again in 2015](https://www.facebook.com/10207310283904993/videos/10207673488904891). After he learned he was traded, Eddie called Victor to ask what the team was like and what he should expect.

He started playing hockey when he was six years old, and like many Swedish players, says Peter Forsberg was his favorite player. Undrafted, Eddie signed with the Canucks in 2010 and in 2013 played his first NHL games. He actually recorded his first shutout against the 'Canes. His favorite former teammates are the Sedin twins in Vancouver, and he looks forward to playing against his old team again.

For more information about Eddie, you can look [here](http://peculiaritea.livejournal.com/123094.html)


	5. Player Profiles: Past Players

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Robespierre for helping us write this chapter. We as somewhat new Canes fans struggled with it, she's been around for forever (it feels), and she did an amazing job with it.

### Andrej Sekera (Reji)

#4 | D, Left | June 8, 1986 | Bojnice, SVK

[ ](https://instagram.com/p/ydQ1KTr9nY/)

Sekera says it was fate that brought him to the Hurricanes at the end of the 2012-2013 season. He was drafted 71st overall by the Buffalo Sabres in 2004 — a draft that took place in Raleigh. In an interview, he told the story of how he arrived hours before the draft because of complications with his flight, complications that resulted in him arriving with nothing but the clothes on his back and about $100 in his pocket. He showed up at interviews wearing old jeans and a sweater, jetlagged and hungry. He said he spent the entire time nodding to everything everyone asked him and answering back in his limited English with things like “yes,” and “sounds good,” before his agent finally took him to lunch and got him a suit. 

### Tim Gleason

#6 |  D, Left | January 29, 1983 | Clawson, MI, USA

[ ](http://www.nhlsnipers.com/hurricanes-extend-tim-gleason-for-four-more-years/)

Both Tim and the puppy are incredibly sad, probably because they know that in the future, Tim will be traded away and not come back. :’(

On the ice, Tim brought “grit” and “toughness” to the ‘Canes, a team that probably wouldn’t have any otherwise. Off the ice, he’s like the puppy pictured above and you just want to throw your love at him. 

###  **Tuomo Ruutu (Ruu, Ruuty)**

#15 | LW | February 16, 1983 | Vantaa, FIN

[ ](http://3.cdn.nhle.com/hurricanes/images/upload/gallery/2011/10/131106973_std.jpg)

Tuomo, lovingly known as Ruu or Ruuty by fans, arrived in Raleigh in 2008 in the trade that sent Andrew Ladd to Chicago. He was a quick fan favorite, and Jim Rutherford signed him to a three-year contract extension worth $11.4 million.

  
Fans loved Ruutu for his gritty play and big hits, but his cap hit (and injuries) became a little too much for his point production, and as the Hurricanes were set to miss the playoffs again in 2014, he was sent to New Jersey at the trade deadline.

### Andrew Ladd

#16 | LW | December 12, 1985 | Maple Ridge, BC, CAN

[ ](http://www.arcticicehockey.com/2015/10/2/9438911/flightzone-andrew-ladd-and-negotiating-by-not-negotiating)

Andrew Ladd was drafted in 2004 by the Hurricanes (a draft that took place in Raleigh). He’s won the Cup twice, once with the Canes in 2006 and once with the Blackhawks in 2010, before moving on become Captain of the Jets.

Ladd is listed as both Eric Staal’s and [Kris Versteeg](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PsWuNfwgf_o)’s favorite former teammate, and still shares an incredibly good friendship with Cam Ward.

###  **Brandon Sutter**

#16 | C | February 14, 1989 | Huntington, NY, USA

[ ](http://3.cdn.nhle.com/hurricanes/images/upload/gallery/2012/03/140264939_slide.jpg)

Brandon was drafted by Carolina in 2007. He is a member of the Sutter hockey family and is the first son of the second generation to make the NHL. He played for a year in the WHL after being drafted and made his NHL debut in 2008. After missing only ten games in three seasons and becoming a fan favorite, Brandon was traded to Pittsburgh in 2012 in the deal that brought Jordan Staal to Raleigh.  
     

Brandon has the dubious honor of being traded twice by the same GM – from two different teams. In 2015, Jim Rutherford traded Brandon to Vancouver.

### Jiri Tlusty

#19 | LW | March 16, 1988 | Slany, CZE | Twitter: [@J_T_19](https://twitter.com/j_t_19)

[ ](http://25stanley.com/tomas-plekanec-et-cie-au-zoo-de-prague.html)

Jiri Tlusty is a mysterious creature. He charms birds and stars in [hilarious-looking Czech movies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u4m0dhGtR3U). He was a fixture in the Hurricanes locker room from the 2009-10 season until he was traded at the 2015 deadline, though he hopes to return to the Hurricanes. He’s one of the Right Wings we’ve parted with this season.

###  **Joni Pitkanen**

#25 | D, Left | September 19, 1983 | Oulu, FIN

[ ](http://img.bleacherreport.net/img/images/photos/002/479/422/hi-res-7295418_crop_north.jpg?w=630&h=420&q=75)

  
Joni played for Philadelphia and Edmonton before arriving in Raleigh in 2008 (in exchange for Erik Cole). His English was pretty good by then, but when he first arrived in the US in 2003, he spoke next to no English and had to rely on a Finnish teammate (former Whaler and Hurricane, Sami Kapanen) for translation.

On April 2, 2013, Joni broke his heel and had to be stretchered off the ice when he crashed into the boards in a race for the puck on a delayed icing call. (The play is cited as one of the reasons the league implemented the [ hybrid icing ](http://sports.yahoo.com/blogs/nhl-puck-daddy/nhl-players-approve-hybrid-icing-safety-trumps-subjectivity-231456246--nhl.html) rule.) He missed the entire 2012-2013 NHL season and couldn’t even put his foot into a skate for more than a year.   

In February of 2016, he delighted fans by returning to his hometown team in the Finnish Elite League (the same team that Canes prospect Sebastian Aho plays for). [ Joni scored a goal ](http://sports.yahoo.com/blogs/nhl-puck-daddy/joni-pitkanen-scores-in-first-game-in-hometown-in-13-years--video-221248883.html) in his second game back, [ but ended up only playing three games ](http://sports.yahoo.com/blogs/nhl-puck-daddy/joni-pitkanen-s-comeback-ends-after-three-games-135945957.html), saying that his foot just wasn’t up to the stress. He retired on February 25, 2016.  

###  **Erik Cole**

#26 | LW | November 6, 1978 | Oswego, NY, USA

[ ](http://hurricanes.nhl.com/club/pageprint.htm?id=45181)

 

Erik was drafted by the Hurricanes in 1998 but chose to stay in college and didn’t make his Hurricanes debut until 2001. He was a member of the 2006 US Olympic team. Shortly after the Olympics, during a game against Pittsburgh, Erik was hit from behind by Brooks Orpik. The hit drove him headfirst into the boards and fractured two vertebrae in his neck. He surprised everyone (and motivated teammates and fans) by returning for the last two games of the Stanley Cup Finals.  

He was traded to Edmonton in 2008, but returned to Carolina the next season and played there until 2011. He went on to play for Montreal, Dallas, and Detroit until his career was cut short by a spinal injury.

Erik ranks fourth in games played for the Hurricanes and fourth in goals scored.

He likes [ going out to eat with the Staals ](https://www.instagram.com/p/-7CS6SyFa7/).

### Alexander Semin (Sema, Sems)

#28 | RW | March 3, 1984 | Krasnoyarsk, RUS 

[ ](https://instagram.com/p/zYcL_eL9uT/)

Semin is undeniably skilled, and when things are clicking, he could easily be one of the best (and was for a bit). His last season with us, however, was far from his best, and he was bought out at the end of it.

He is best known for his days with the Caps and his [friendship with Ovi](https://twitter.com/russianmachine/status/616254080978153472) that persists to this day.

He’s another Right Wing we’ve parted with. Is it us or are we seeing a pattern here?

### Anton Khudobin (Dobby)

#31 | G | May 7, 1986 | Ust-Kamenogorsk, KAZ | IG: [@anton_khudobin31official](https://instagram.com/anton_khudobin31official/)

[ ](https://twitter.com/nhlcanes/status/547587355147005952)

Dobby is not like your average goalie. He’s a charming, sociable [goofball](https://instagram.com/p/w67ARcRNqW/) who takes his job very seriously. During his recent injury in the 2013-2014 season, he started [building Legos in his free time to fill the time](https://instagram.com/p/hJ2pI9xNoc/?taken-by=anton_khudobin31official) and has been known to visit [Lego](https://twitter.com/NHLCanes/status/545339401661087745) stores. He’s a fan of [Girl Scout cookies](http://video.hurricanes.nhl.com/videocenter/console?id=778114) and his [mom’s pelmeni dumplings](http://hurricanes.nhl.com/club/news.htm?id=700604). He spends his off-seasons in Magnitogorsk, Russia, and has been known to [hang out with Evgeni Malkin](https://instagram.com/p/pNrC0HxNjP/?taken-by=anton_khudobin31official), among other Russian NHL players. 

We’re all very sad to see him go. [Look after him, Ducks](https://twitter.com/NHLCanes/status/614827929441153024).

### Kris Versteeg (Steeger) 

#32 | RW | May 13, 1986 | Lethbridge, AB, CAN

[ ](http://blackhawks.nhl.com/club/blogpost.htm?id=40053)

Versteeg would have been drafted in Raleigh, but instead he went to his high school graduation, never thinking he’d be drafted so high. He was once a prized right winger for the team, but we’ve sadly parted ways.

###  **Justin Peters (Petey)**

#35 | G | August 30, 1986 | Blyth, ON, CAN

  
Justin Peters was drafted by the Hurricanes in 2004, but he spent the first few years of his career with the Albany River Rats, the Hurricanes’ AHL affiliate at the time. He earned his first call-up to the NHL in February of 2010 and gave a [ very emotional interview ](http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xc58b6_justin-peters-interview-2-6-10_sport\)) after winning in his first NHL start.   

He spent the next few years playing for both the Hurricanes and the Checkers ([ sometimes living with Jeff Skinner ](https://twitter.com/MSmithCanes/status/308959673590087681) ) before signing with the Washington Capitals in 2014. He is currently playing for their AHL team, the Hershey Bears.  
  
In 2015, the Checkers signed Justin’s younger brother, Anthony, to an AHL contract. He is also a goalie.

###  **Jussi Jokinen**

#36 | LW | April 1, 1983 | Kalajoki, FIN

[ ](http://3951-presscdn-28-25.pagely.netdna-cdn.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/03/0Y7A5306.jpg)

Jussi came to the Hurricanes in February of 2009. During his time with the Canes, he was known as a shootout specialist. He was traded to Pittsburgh in 2013, taking with him the fans’ ability to shout their favorite line of the US national anthem: “Oh say can JUSSI.” (Though they still had “the twilight’s last GLEASON” for a few more years.)

Jokinen earned an NHL record for the latest playoff regulation game-winning goal ever when he scored with 0.2 seconds remaining in Game 4 of the 2009 Eastern Conference quarterfinals.

### Chad LaRose (Rosey)

#59 | RW | March 27, 1982 | Fraser, MI, USA

[ ](https://instagram.com/p/0GSwbpJdSD/)

Chad LaRose was a staple in the Hurricanes locker room for many years before he decided “playing” hockey was no longer fun for him. After the Lockout shortened season, LaRose hung up his skates to maybe rediscover his passion. A year later, near the end of Training Camp and the preseason, he made his decision. Rejoining his old teammates, he played one preseason game with the Hurricanes before signing on to play for the Checkers.

Undrafted, he signed with the Hurricanes as a free agent in 2003 and made his NHL debut in the 2005-2006 season, the year the ‘Canes won the Stanley Cup. He’s been an important part of the Raleigh community since. He was listed in the [SI.com’s list of Greatest Hockey Player to ever wear the #59](http://www.si.com/nhl/photos/2010/09/30greatest-nhl-players-by-jersey-number/60).

[In 2011](https://youtu.be/GKKzg1ZQ6LA), [he and Eric](https://youtu.be/Cq18aBrYxSY) made a [series of promos](https://youtu.be/kBxStrKRrVg) for the [All-Star game](https://youtu.be/9rijwJANJ9g).

### Jared Staal (Staaler, Staalsy)

#13 | RW | August 21, 1990 | Thunder Bay, ON, CAN

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/minicakesbynat/photos/pb.233037060182250.-2207520000.1439006261./255938367892119/?type=3&theater)

He wasn’t re-signed this summer and as yet hasn’t found somewhere else. He’s probably the best candidate for a bakery AU extra. His wife, Natalie, has a cupcake business, and it [looks amazing](http://minicakesbynat.weebly.com/cupcake-gallery.html). She is the unofficial 'Canes/Checkers baker of choice for all important events, [such as Lil’ MJ’s](https://twitter.com/NatalieStaal/status/563801409486086144) [birthday parties](https://twitter.com/nataliebuob/status/432330941437345792).


	6. Player Profiles: Notable Checkers

### Zach Boychuk (Chuckie)

#22 | C/LW | October 4, 1989 | Airdrie, AB, CAN | Twitter: [@ZachBoychuck](https://twitter.com/zachboychuk) | IG: [@zachboychuck](https://instagram.com/zachboychuk/)

[ ](http://www.zimbio.com/pictures/qP01lnLTF9f/NHL+Entry+Draft+Portraits/ywfpJfG6Ikn/Zach+Boychuk)

Zach Boychuk was drafted by the 'Canes in 2008. Lately he’s been bouncing between the Checkers and the 'Canes.

He’s basically the biggest/most ridiculous 'Canes fan to ever exist. His favorite websites are CarolinaHurricanes.com and GoCheckers.com. Yes, really. He will probably try to follow you on Twitter at least once. He follows 93k people at last check, which works out to be around 44 people a day since he joined. [That](https://twitter.com/ZachBoychuk/status/599665919002947586) [aside](https://twitter.com/ZachBoychuk/status/542514867505078272), [his](https://twitter.com/ZachBoychuk/status/608987883379265536) [tweets](https://twitter.com/ZachBoychuk/status/593926986243911680) [are](https://twitter.com/ZachBoychuk/status/598847675941785601) [hilarious](https://twitter.com/ZachBoychuk/status/625474994248613888). If you haven’t followed him (back), you’re the one missing out.

When he’s not busy fangirling his own team, he’s apparently pretty good at corn-hole. The person he would most like to meet is [Bigfoot](https://twitter.com/ZachBoychuk/status/601446381954289665).

### Brock McGinn

#23 | LW | February 2, 1994 | Fergus, ON, CAN | Twitter: [@BrockMcGinn21](https://twitter.com/BrockMcGinn21)

[ ](https://twitter.com/NHLCanes/status/655207439692906496)

Brock is the youngest of three brothers. His two older brothers Tye (Lightning) and Jamie (Sabres) also play in the NHL. In his first ever game, [on his first ever shift](https://twitter.com/ZachBoychuk/status/655383834167529472), Brock scored his first ever NHL goal during a game against the Red Wings. Oddly enough, Brock’s older brother Jamie’s first goal was also against the Red Wings (in his second ever NHL game).

Brock participated in last year’s [Upper Deck Rookie Showcase](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TW1WKhvpMA) in which he and fellow ‘Canes prospect Haydn Fleury learned how some figure skating tricks. He’s also got some experience [doing ballet](http://i.imgur.com/TfIH6VB.gif).

 

When he’s with the Checkers, Brock lives with fellow prospect [Trevor Carrick](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E5_8dsUV2EQ).

###  **Derek Ryan (Dr., Doc)**

#33 | C | December 29, 1986 | Spokane, WA, USA |  Twitter:  [ @DerekAllenRyan ](https://twitter.com/DerekAllenRyan) | IG:  [ @derekallenryan ](https://www.instagram.com/derekallenryan/)

[ ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BBP6AWxpdSM)

 

Derek Ryan—or as Hurricane’s coach Bill Peters calls him, Doc—is an undrafted player  [ signed by the ‘Canes ](http://hurricanes.nhl.com/club/news.htm?id=770979) before the start of the 2015-2016 season. He took an  [ unconventional route ](http://hurricanes.nhl.com/club/news.htm?id=871626&navid=DL%7CCAR%7Chome) to the NHL, playing four years overseas in first the  [ Austrian Hockey League ](http://www.edmontonsun.com/2013/12/20/former-bear-derek-ryan-tearing-up-elite-league-in-austria) and then the Swedish Hockey League, where he was selected as the League’s  [ Forward of the Year ](https://gfycat.com/EsteemedQuerulousAlligator) and Most Valuable Player, before coming back to North America. He played Juniors with the Spokane Chiefs, during which Peters had been the head coach, and cites Bill Peters as a huge part of why he chose to sign with the Hurricanes.

At the age of 29 years and 63 days old, Ryan is the oldest player to have ever made their NHL debut with the Hurricanes. He spent most of the  [ season in Charlotte serving as the Captain ](http://www.gocheckers.com/articles/1689-derek-ryan-completes-big-first-year-in-north-america) of the team and  [ even representing them ](http://canesprimer.tumblr.com/post/146470548863) with  [ Trevor Carrick ](http://canesprimer.tumblr.com/post/146470575198) at the  [ AHL All Star Classic ](http://canesprimer.tumblr.com/post/146470530433) .

Even undrafted — due largely to his small size — Derek has had no trouble garnering awards and recognition from every level and league he has played in ( [ summarized quite nicely in this article ](http://gocheckers.com/articles/1312-derek-ryan-s-unique-path-leads-him-back-to-north-america) ).

Ryan had a twin in  [ Calgary’s Jakob Nakladal ](http://www.sportsnet.ca/hockey/nhl/stories-behind-nhl-late-bloomers-jakub-nakladal-derek-ryan/) .

**More on Derek:**

  * [ Could Derek Ryan Be the Missing Piece?](http://www.canescountry.com/2015/8/6/9097911/is-derek-ryan-the-missing-piece) : Canes Country
  * [Derek Ryan made his NHL Debut](https://twitter.com/SiriusXMNHL/status/705421093616685056?s=15) : Sirius XM NHL Network via Twitter



 

### Daniel Altshuller (Altsy)

#40 | G, Left | July 24, 1994 | Nepean, ON, CAN

[ ](http://bleacherreport.com/articles/1840549-daniel-altshuller-offers-future-answer-to-carolina-hurricanes-goaltending-woes)

Altshuller is currently one of the better goalie prospects in the Hurricanes’ system. He’s currently the favorite to inherit the starting goalie role...after he’s had more time to develop.

Unlike many hockey players who don’t compete in the NCAA, Altshuller goes to college. He’s currently working on his [sophomore year at Florida Gulf Coast University](http://www.naplesnews.com/sports/everblades/pro-hockey-everblades-goalie-daniel-altshuller-not-just-studying-stopping-pucks_97184651), playing for the ECHL and studying for a degree in Marketing at the same time.

### Trevor Carrick

#46 | D, Left | July 4, 1994 | Stouffville, ON, CAN | Twitter: [@carrickTj](https://twitter.com/carrickTj)

[ ](http://hurricanes.nhl.com/club/gallery.htm?id=30235&iid=905866)

Trevor broke several Checkers records for rookie defensemen in his rookie season with them, including games played (76), goals (7), assists (25), points (32), power-play assists (13), and power-play points (14). Only time will tell if he’ll be able to replicate his success.

### Brendan Woods (Woody)

#56 | LW | June 11, 1992 | Humboldt, SK, CAN | Twitter: [@SkeeterWoods21](https://twitter.com/SkeeterWoods21)

He got in trouble with coach Jeff Daniels for [playing too much Xbox](https://youtu.be/gxhnbXHwb8w?t=1m26s). And also makes a mean hot chocolate (according to himself). No clue if he’ll ever make it to the NHL permanently, but oh well. 

###  **Sergey Tolchinsky (Tolchi)**

#61 | LW | February 3, 1995 | Moscow, RUS | Twitter:  [ @Tolchinsky10 ](https://twitter.com/Tolchinsky10) , IG:  [ @tolchi10 ](https://instagram.com/tolchi10/) (locked)

[ ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BDqR9IUhzPPsQ7roaVunM1J-WniMmHtT4zp0gA0/)

Gone undrafted in 2013 largely because of his diminutive size, the Hurricanes offered him an opportunity to prove himself when they invited him to their Development Camp that same year and later, signed him to an ELC. 

Having experienced the setback of not being drafted,  [ he offers this piece of advice ](http://www.phpa.com/news/story/626) : "It's not the end of the world, many players in the NHL went undrafted. If you were not selected then that must serve as motivation for you to work even harder. You need to keep practicing and training and always believe in yourself. Never give up."

He impressed everyone with his  [ spectacular breakaway goal ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NztQe4TrI3E) during the 2015 Prospects Camp.

**More on Tolchi**

  * [ Tolchinsky Ready for NHL Debut](http://hurricanes.nhl.com/club/news.htm?id=876455) : CarolinaHurricanes.com




	7. Player Profiles: Notable Prospects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This includes players who are in the ‘Canes system but are not currently playing for the Checkers.

### Haydn Fleury

#4 | D, Left | July 8, 1996 | Carlyle, SK, CAN | Twitter: [@fleury96](https://twitter.com/fleury96) | IG: [@fleury96](https://instagram.com/fleury96/?hl=en) 

[ ](https://instagram.com/p/qr3_Hlr9s8/)

Hadyn was drafted in the first round, 7th overall, in 2014. He’ll be playing in his last season with the Red Deer Rebels this coming season unless he makes it to the Hurricanes come October. He played  [ one game with the Checkers ](http://www.gocheckers.com/articles/1178-first-round-pick-fleury-joins-checkers) last season and got 1 goal...before he got injured 

He  [ roomed with Noah Hanifin ](http://canesprimer.tumblr.com/post/126159018058/schwarber-god-bless) during the ‘Canes development camp and they  [ celebrated his birthday ](https://twitter.com/NHLCanes/status/618910094395318272) with him.

Hadyn is especially close to his Great-Grandmother and writes her initials on all his sticks so that she’ll always be close to him when he plays. She was the first person he called after he was drafted. (There used to be a great video on this, but it has since been deleted. If anyone has this video please let us know!  [ Otherwise, here’s the accompanying Tweet ](https://twitter.com/tsn_sports/status/679439691381350401) .)

**More on Hadyn:**

  * [ Fleury Has NHL Role Model](https://www.nhl.com/news/red-deer-prospect-fleury-has-nhl-role-model/c-713377) : NHL.com
  * [WHL Hattrick Challenge](http://whl.ca/video/54563) : WHL [ He’s just so awkward in this, awkward babe -K]



### Josh Wesley

#32 | D, Right |  April 9, 1996 | Hartford, CT, US | Twitter: [@JoshyWeso](https://twitter.com/JoshyWeso)

[ ](http://thehockeywriters.com/q-a-with-josh-wesley-of-the-plymouth-whalers/)

Josh was drafted in the 4th round, 96th overall, in 2014. His [father Glen Wesley](https://twitter.com/JoshyWeso/status/612083726554656768) was a D man on the 2006 'Canes Stanley Cup winning team and played 13 seasons with the Whalers/Hurricanes before retiring. Josh is the first player raised in North Carolina to ever be drafted into the NHL.

### Alex Nedeljkovic (Ned)

#29 | G, Left | January 7, 1996 | Parma, OH, USA | IG: [@ned_39](https://instagram.com/ned_39/)

[ ](http://bleacherreport.com/articles/2201920-analyzing-the-carolina-hurricanes-performance-at-2014-prospects-tournament)

Ned was drafted in the 2nd round, 37th overall, in 2014, and is the Cane’s highest drafted goaltender since Cam Ward. He played for the Plymouth Whalers in the OHL before joining the Florida Everblades for three games. Notably, both teams were owned by ‘Canes owner Peter Karmanos. He is considered one of the ‘Canes top prospects according to NHL.com.

### Sebastian Aho (Sea Bass)

#44 | RW | July 26, 1997 | Rauma, FIN | Twitter: [@SebastianAho](https://twitter.com/SebastianAho)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/rautiainen/14997966874)

Drafted 35th overall in the second round of the 2015 NHL Entry Draft by the Carolina Hurricanes, there was a real confusion as to whether the Canes meant Sebastian Aho Finnish Forward or Sebastian Aho Swedish defenseman. Sea Bass himself was not present at the draft, but he  [ watched it live from his computer ](http://video.hurricanes.nhl.com/videocenter/console?id=832029&catid=684&startTime=35) . Sebastian is a coveted Right Winger, something the team sorely needs.

Though still incredibly young, he’s been the anchor of many Finnish international teams and played vital minutes in them. At one point, he was the leading point-getter for his team in Finland and also had the best plus-minus in the entire league.

In his native Finland, he, Jesse Puljujarvi, and Patrik Laine are treated like rock stars, something no other hockey player since Teemu Selanne has received. 

He has the unfortunate luck of both being named  [ Aho ](https://youtu.be/XjEC_DGF4wU) and wearing the number 44. I guess it’s a good thing hockey isn’t that big in Japan.

**More on Sepe**

  * [Centre of Attention](http://www.worldjunior2016.com/en/news/centre-of-attention/) : IIHF



###  **Jake Bean (Beaner)**

D, Left | June 09, 1998 | Calgary, AB, CAN | Twitter:  [ @JakeBean_2 ](https://twitter.com/JakeBean_2) | IG:  [ @jakedbean_2 ](https://www.instagram.com/jakedbean_2/)

[ ](http://hurricanes.nhl.com/club/gallery.htm?id=62983&iid=3072662)

ANOTHER defenseman??? you might be thinking, but Jake isn’t quite like all our other defensive prospects. Selected 13th overall in 2016, he’s an  [ offensive specialist ](http://www.canescountry.com/2016/6/24/12028402/hurricanes-select-jake-bean-at-number-13-in-nhl-draft) and is most comparable to Kris Letang of the Penguins according to one scout. He’s a bit of a late bloomer, and in fact,  [ wasn’t drafted at in the WHL draft ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zTzLSaYSS44) , but decided to try out for his hometown team, the Hitman (baby Victor’s junior team). 

His father is the Chief Operating Officer of the Calgary Flames.  [ He has a labradoodle ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V6fjxhcBCDg) . 

[I'm going to call him Beanie Baby, because S disapproves of me calling him Baked Bean -K]

###  **Julien Gauthier (Gauths, Goatman)**

RW | October 15, 1997 | Pointe-aux-Trembles, QC, CAN | Twitter:  [ @ju_gauth12 ](https://twitter.com/ju_gauth12) | IG:  [ @gauths12 ](https://www.instagram.com/gauths12/)

[ ](http://hurricanes.nhl.com/club/gallery.htm?id=62983&iid=3072663)

Julien Gauthier is a Canadian right wing who was drafted 21 st overall in 2016. He currently plays for the Val-d’Or Foreurs in the QMJHL.

Julien loves to work out. He was one of the most talked-about participants in the 2016 scouting combine, and was called “the standard against which all buff prospects will be compared” by  [ Sportsnet ](http://www.sportsnet.ca/hockey/nhl/10-takeaways-2016-nhl-scouting-combine/) . Before he signed with Val-d’Or, he was concerned with only one thing:  [ does the town have a gym ](https://twitter.com/Sportsnet/status/739139639697543172) ?

He’s also not the first professional athlete in his  [ family ](http://avalanche.nhl.com/club/news.htm?id=885959) – his father and grandfather were bodybuilding champions and his uncle was a first-round NHL draft pick who played for the Flames, Coyotes, Flyers, and Kings.  

Julien might need more time to develop, but he will be a player to watch at  [ camp ](http://hurricanes.nhl.com/club/news.htm?id=887273) , because “physically, he can already match up with pro players.” He projects to eventually be a top-six power forward. 

He just got a  [ puppy ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BGc-IV9x_EC) , and is most looking forward to playing with  [ Jeff Skinner ](https://twitter.com/NHLCanes/status/746545601492434944) , because he’s been watching Jeff since he was “a kid.” 

###  **Janne Kuokkanen**

LW | May 25, 1998 | Oulunsalo, FIN | Twitter:  [ @kuokka22 ](https://twitter.com/kuokka22)

[ ](http://hurricanes.nhl.com/club/gallery.htm?id=63008)

Janne was drafted 43rd overall in the second round in 2016. He played for the U-18 team for Kärpät, which is where another baby Hurricane, Sebastian Aho, plays. His play has been  [ compared to Aho’s ](http://www.sbncollegehockey.com/2016/6/21/11992288/janne-kuokkanen-2016-nhl-draft-profile-scouting-report) and many say he has the potential to develop into a similar player. ‘Canes fans are not likely to see Kuokkanen play for us next season as he’s signed on to play at least one more season in Oulun. Off the ice, he’s said to be a bit of a dork, but then again, who isn’t?

  
[My info came courtesy of  [ sakkesalminen on tumblr ](http://sakkesalminen.tumblr.com/) who so patiently shared her Kärpät boys with us - K]


	8. About the 'Canes

### Charlotte Checkers

The Hurricanes AHL affiliate is the Charlotte Checkers. In terms of hockey, they don’t fare much better than the ‘Canes do, sadly. However, they have a much, much, much better PR team. Their main mascot is [Chubby](http://gocheckers.com/fan-zone/chubby), a Polar bear. They have a secondary mascot, Cubby.

They used to share the Time Warner Cable Arena with the NBA team owned by Michael Jordan, the Charlotte Hornets, but they now play at the Bojangles’ Coliseum. When they were at the Cable Box (as it was sometimes called, apparently) they had a [Hornets night](https://instagram.com/p/0Iy1EBpdQz/). No idea if they’re still going to do that now.

The Checkers made a [You Can Play](https://youtu.be/n2YRylOJdqg) video in 2013.

### Peter Karmanos, Jr.

[ ](http://archive.freep.com/article/20100829/COL24/8290439/Karmanos-justifiably-upbeat-about-Motown)

Karmanos is the majority owner of the Carolina Hurricanes. He received the Lester Patrick Trophy in 1998 for his services to hockey, the Bill Long Award in 2010 for services to the OHL, was inducted into the US Hockey Hall of Fame in 2013, and into the Hockey Hall of Fame in 2015.

### Ron Francis

[ ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Ron_Francis.jpg)

The GM of the team, he replaced Jim Rutherford in 2014. He is a minority owner of the team as part of the five-man investor group, Playmakers Management. He played 16 of his 23 seasons in the organization, both as the Hartford Whalers (1981-82 to 1991-92) and as the Carolina Hurricanes (1998-99 to 2003-04). He was inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame on November 12, 2007. Over his career he won two Stanley Cups, the NHL Plus-Minus Award, the Selke trophy, the Lady Byng trophy three times, and the King Clancy trophy. He scored 1,798 points with 549 goals and 1,249 assists and played 1,731 regular season games.

In 1999, Ron Francis and Paul Coffey became the first pair of teammates to both play their 1,300th game in the same season and to both reach 1,500th points in the same season while playing for the Hurricanes.

### Bill Peters

[ ](http://www.newsobserver.com/sports/nhl/carolina-hurricanes/article12495140.html)

The new head coach of the Hurricanes. He used to coach under Babcock in Detroit. He’s pretty great according to the players. Very detail oriented and super organized. He brought structure to the ‘Canes where they had none before, and the team has [seen](http://bleacherreport.com/articles/2424558-has-bill-peters-fixed-areas-of-concern-for-carolina-hurricanes-in-2014-15) [some](http://www.newsobserver.com/sports/nhl/carolina-hurricanes/article18597603.html) [improvements](http://www.canescountry.com/2015/8/3/9082681/bill-peters-system-has-improved-team-defense) as a result.

### Rod Brind’Amour

[ ](http://usatoday30.usatoday.com/sports/hockey/nhl/hurricanes/2011-06-07-BrindAmour-Lewis-assistant-coaches_n.htm)

The assistant and development coach of the Hurricanes. He played 1,484 career games over 22 years in the NHL, 10 of them for the Hurricanes until his retirement in 2010. As Captain of the team from the 2005-06 season, Rod led the team and the league in playoff points on the road to winning the Stanley Cup. He also won the Selke trophy twice, in 2006 and 2007.

[ ](http://a.espncdn.com/nhl/gallery/24918458.html)

He totally just [snatched the Cup off the table](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LzTWSY8DZiM&feature=youtu.be&t=2m20s) without waiting for Bettman to give it to him.

As an assistant coach now, Brindy conducts a “camp” for players who choose to come, named: “Camp Brind’amour.” It usually takes place a couple of weeks before formal training camp. Brindy puts the players through their paces to make sure they’re really ready for training camp.  

### Keeping it in the Family

The 'Canes are pretty well known by fans of other teams for their propensity for collecting Staals.

[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/64598575877908241/)

What people might not know is that it didn’t start with the Staals. In fact, way back in 1977 when they were still the New England Whalers; they signed all three Howes: Gordie, Mark and Marty.

[ ](http://www.courant.com/sports/hockey/hc-whalers-howe-family-new-england-whalers-photo.html)

They also collected Sutters for a time, but then they traded away Brandon (in order to work on the Staal set) and didn’t re-sign Brett. Brody is the last one standing.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/charlottecheckers/11230614574/in/album-72157638397477894/)

The most recent collector's item is Josh Wesley (see above), who was drafted in 2014.

### Firefighter’s Helmet

[ ](https://instagram.com/p/zggtNor9n6/)

Since the 2014-15 season, the 'Canes award a  [ Firefighter’s Helmet ](http://hurricanes.nhl.com/club/page.htm?id=104018) to the MVP of each winning game. The MVP is chosen by the previous holder of the helmet and  [ a sticker ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BATWkUpr9pQ/) with each recipient’s number is added to it.

 

###  **Champion Belt**

[ ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BAV6fJlr9im/)

During the 2015-2016 season, Peters introduced a new locker room award, the  [ Champion Belt ](http://hurricanes.nhl.com/club/news.htm?id=794730&cmpid=rss-smith) . Unlike the Helmet, who gets the award is less defined. Maybe it goes to the hardest hitter or the best 35-year old on the ice or game changer. It’s also  [ not tracked ](https://twitter.com/NHLCanes/status/685658518230155264) , and it’s up to the recipient whether they want us fans to know they got it. 

### The Right Wing Deficit

We have none. We got rid of all of them.

We don’t wanna talk about it.

### Retired numbers

Officially, the numbers of [Glen Wesley](http://www.nhl.com/ice/player.htm?id=8452371&docid=TeamPlayerBio:34338#&navid=nhl-search) (2), [Ron Francis](http://www.nhl.com/ice/player.htm?id=8446951&docid=TeamPlayerBio:40#&navid=nhl-search) (10) and [Rod Brind’Amour](http://www.nhl.com/ice/player.htm?id=8445735&docid=TeamPlayerBio:34309#&navid=nhl-search) (17) are retired. Unofficially, [Steve Chiasson](http://www.nhl.com/ice/player.htm?id=8446051&docid=TeamPlayerBio:3762#&navid=nhl-search) (3) and [Gordie Howe](http://www.nhl.com/ice/player.htm?id=8448000&docid=TeamPlayerBio:4339#&navid=nhl-search) (9) are also retired.

### Mascots

The 'Canes have one mascot: [Stormy](http://hurricanes.nhl.com/club/page.htm?id=46245). He’s apparently a pig, but it’s not immediately obvious when you look at him. He wears the number 97 in honor of when the Whalers became the Hurricanes. He’s got a [crush on Miss Piggy](https://twitter.com/NHLStormy/status/628659327591649280).

[ ](https://instagram.com/p/u8aBXEL9uL/)

### Chuck Kaiton

Chuck is the ‘Canes radio announcer. He’s been with the franchise since their Whaler days and he’s got stories to tell about everybody. He’s got a great memory and can tell you basically anything you want to know about the 'Canes. He’s basically the grandpa. He’s 105 years old according to all broadcasters.

He’s never, and I mean never, missed a 'Canes game (except once for his father’s funeral, but c’mon...it’s _his father’s funeral_ ). Last season, he did his 3,000th broadcast.

In 2004, he was given the Foster Hewitt Memorial Award for excellence in hockey broadcasting and has served as the President of the NHL Broadcasters Association for the past 29 years.

[ ](https://instagram.com/p/hPJPKur9hE/)

In the second intermission of every game he answers fan questions in a segment called Kaiton’s Corner, and sometimes interview players. These segments can be found on the [Carolina Hurricanes Official Podcast](http://hurricanes.nhl.com/club/podcastbrowser.htm#) ([iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/au/podcast/carolina-hurricanes-official/id268568622?mt=2)).

### John Forslund and Tripp Tracy

John Forslund and Tripp Tracy are the ‘Canes TV broadcasters. John does the play-by-play while Tripp is the color announcer. They’ve been working together since forever and know each other very well.

John has also been with the organization since their Whaler days, though not as long as Chuck has been. Last season was his [20th season with the ‘Canes](https://instagram.com/p/0c7CTJL9u_/). He’s [pretty well liked](http://canesprimer.tumblr.com/post/126158739938/swedishbeast-behind-the-scenes-of-inside-a) by the team, and players aren’t afraid to go to him for advice. He’s like the great uncle of the team. John sometimes does play-by-plays for NBC when the 'Canes aren’t playing.

Tripp used to be a goalie back in the day, but now he just talks about random things. When he and John are together, they get caught up in the most random of things. Like the letter “W” or an [empty chair](http://canesprimer.tumblr.com/post/126158731123/daily-sports-hard-hitting-reporting-by-the). He just [says the darndest things](http://canesprimer.tumblr.com/post/126158728628/swedishbeast-that-was-like-dorothy-from-the), I swear. He agrees that [Jeff looks 12](http://canesprimer.tumblr.com/post/126158733988/22-looking-like-hes-12-thats-the-hope-of-the). Tripp is that uncle you have that tries to be cool, but kind of just falls short.

[ ](http://hurricanes.nhl.com/club/news.htm?id=729399)

###  **Random Hurricanes Facts**

  * The Carolina Hurricanes are the only professional sports team from North Carolina stationed in Raleigh, the state capital.

  * The Hurricanes are also the only professional sports team from North Carolina to have won a Championship.

  * If the ‘Canes score on a powerplay, you can go to any participating Bojangle’s and say “I’m a Caniac, and it’s Bo time” for a free Boberry biscuit. If there are people willing to say that, I want to witness it one day.

  * Local band Airiel Down sang a [special edition](https://youtu.be/JIwJ9Pz2yYY) of their song “Hurricane Warning” for the 'Canes

  * ‘Canes fans call themselves Caniacs and they’ve developed for themselves [some](http://www.rantsports.com/nhl/2013/09/27/5-things-you-didnt-know-about-carolina-hurricanes-fans-2/) traditions.

  * They’ve given a [bathrobe](https://www.instagram.com/p/BBtFwDcL9ml/) ([Mike Commodore’s](https://www.instagram.com/p/BBvzbMJL9pL/)) a place of honor.

  * They’ve got some [terrible commercials](https://youtu.be/bjyDf8RTUlI). They’re terrible.

  * WRALSports have their own Hurricanes podcast called [Canes Corner Podcast](http://tunein.com/radio/Canes-Corner-p653296/)

  * Mike Maniscalco, the ‘Canes local radio host on 99.9 The Fan, hosts a live version of their at the Backyard Bistro which is right across the street from the PNC Arena. They have current ‘Canes players come in to just talk and do interviews.

  * We’ve mentioned the Harris Teeter Hurricanes promotions a few times where Hurricanes players create their own Harris Teeter sandwich and listed some by current roster players, but some other sandwiches they had were [Dobby’s Butterbrot](http://hurricanes.nhl.com/club/page.htm?id=96147) and Gleason’s [Knuckle Sandwich](http://hurricanes.nhl.com/club/page.htm?id=60482)

  * They have two theme songs: [Rock You Like a Hurricane](https://youtu.be/sxdmw4tJJ1Y) and [Brass Bonanza](https://youtu.be/TJtiepwpKFw) from their Whaler days. Why they don’t/can’t use either or even something else as their goal song, no one knows. (Some accounts say that they do play them sometimes.)

  * On Nov 20, 2015, Canes dressed 6 US defensemen: Justin Faulk, Ron Hainsey, John-Michael Liles, Brett Pesce, Jaccob Slavin, and Noah Hanifin. It’s the first time since the Kings did so back in 2011 (where they dressed 7 defensemen - 6 US born and 1 Canadian).





End file.
